encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabay Diwa
The four jewels were made by Bathala but it used to be a single stone carrying all four elements. During conflict and war, Cassiopoeia divided it into the four jewels of water, air, earth and fire. Each stone carries limited powers entrusted by Bathala and each has a spirit-guide. Aside from spirit-guides from the jewels, there are other types of spirit-guides such as a messenger and a kambal diwa (twin spirit-guide). They are Avilan, Alipato, Agua, Sari-a, Aera and Aure. Jewel spirit-guides Alipato He dwells in the Jewel of Fire and the spirit-guide of fire and has the power to bring back life from the dead as long as the keeper of the Jewel of Fire tells him so. He is a humanoid creature the size of a Pixie with fire markings around his face and body. His body is surrounded by fire. He first appeared when Hagorn desired Hitano to be revived again, but turned him into a monster. He also revived Kahlil. He is played by Filipino actor, Antonio Aquitania. Agua She is the spirit-guide of water and was the one who turned Alena into a water lily that healed her. He is a humanoid creature the size of a Pixie that was levitated by green sparkling water, and had water marking around her face and body. Those whom she loves will be attracted to the smell of the flower so they will kiss it and Alena will be an Encantada again and poisons those who are her enemies. She also informed Kahlil that he is a Sang'gre and gave him colthing to wear. She is played by Filipino actress and SexBomb dancer, Sunshine Garcia. Avilan He is the ancestor of the Mulawins, founder of Avila and the spirit-guide of air. He is the only guide not needed to be summoned. It would also appear that he is more of spirit-guide of the Air than the jewel as he can appear whenever he wants to. He has appeared to Amihan already when she was still a child even though she's not yet the keeper of the Jewel of the Air. He also has the ability to become a Mulawin bird. He usually left dark warnings to Amihan by letting one of his feathers fall in front of Amihan. When Danaya was wrongfully banished from Lireo, Avilan watched over her and accompanied her to the mortal realm where he served as her guardian. He is played by Filipino actor, Romnick Sarmienta. Sari-a She is the spirit-guide of earth. Unlike the others, she did not adhere to Danaya. Ether was able to summon her when she had possession of the earth gem and make her an ally against the Sang'gres. Not until Ether was defeated that she called Danaya her lord. She also use Two Arnis Sticks as weapons like Danaya. Even if Danaya does not possess the gem, when Sari-a gets hurt, Danaya gets hurt also. She is played by Filipino actress, Geneva Cruz. Twin-guides Aera Aera served as Amihan's kambal-diwa (twin spirit-guide) when she wished that her body be duplicated to watch over Lira, when she ran away again, and this time, to fulfill her dreams of a peaceful Encantadia while she is at war. Aera shares Amihan's powers of the air. Although Aera is not Amihan, once Aera is hurt so will Amihan. It was mentioned that if Aera dies, Amihan will lose all her powers. Aera sometimes gives more trouble to the Queen of Lireo. However, she proved useful in many situations. She is played by Filipino actress, Margaret Wilson. Aure Little is known about Aure's character but it is clear that she was the Spirit-guide sent by Ynang Reyna to Lira when she was captured by Pirena. She first appeared to the young Sang'gre in the form of a dove. Her presence was a test for Lira to prove her kindness and purity in heart. It was during the conversations with Aure that Lira got the idea of exposing the truth about the nature of Pirena's deceit by sticking a flower behind Pirena's back. When Pirena appeared as Amihan, Lira found out the amazing ability of Pirena to take another person's form. Aure was the spirit-guide who helped Lira discover her real mission in Encantadia. She is played by Filipino actress, Cheska Garcia Category:Encantadia Category:Items